Star Wars: Knights of the Unknown Regions
by TheAlphaAI
Summary: The story of Revan's journey into the Unknown Regions after the completion of the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic . Rated T for violence. You will understand the plot best if you have finished both games. There are spoilers. Please R&R anyway.
1. Memories

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, please R&R and be honest: D. Also any words in italics are Revan's flashbacks to when he purged Korriban of Sith after the Battle of Rakata Prime. If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Darth Revan. It's great database about all thing star wars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter and the story is based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.**

Memories

Revan lightly ran his fingers over the workbench. He had so many memories. He remembered the nights he had spent hunched over the workbench, modifying his lightsaber. He felt for the weapon, and found it buckled onto his belt, as it always was.

In one fluid movement, he drew the weapon and activated it. The pure blue blade was singing with energy, vibrant, alive, ready. Revan gave a shout and his lightsaber crashed through an enemy. Another, another. Slashing through the air, the same way it had been when he had cut down his foes. So many foes. He had killed by the hundreds, the thousands. And he had not a scar to show for it. He remembered the faces. Calo Nord, Chuundar the Wookiee, Darth Bandon, Saul Karath, Uthar Wynn... and Malak. He relived the time he had in the past three weeks, on Korriban, removing the threat of the Sith from Republic space. The blade intricately weaved in and out of the bodies of all his greatest enemies. And then their bodies lay around him, just as they had when he had killed them in real life...

_Revan's lightsaber sang through the air and decapitated the first apprentice. Too angry, too eager, thought Revan. The second apprentice was a woman, and she came just as her predecessor had. Screaming battle cries, swinging her red lightsaber, all too ready to claim glory, and kill Revan. Revan calmly readied his lightsaber, raising it vertically, simply, and grimaced as he cut down his attacker._

Revan sheathed his saber and raised it up to his eyes. He was proud of his weapon. It was a long cylinder, with a slight depression which acted as a switch to activate the blade. It was a dark, dark shade of grey, nearly black, and had no fancy power cells or outcrops, just the plain grey hilt and the switch. So many memories, not all of them good ones...

_Six bodies lay around Revan, easily dispatched. They had all been confident and sure that they were better than the others. And now they were all dead. Revan sheathed his lightsaber and walked grimly on through the temple. Korriban was a graveyard planet; always had been. It had been a place of death for so many, for so long. And Revan knew that that trend was going to continue. For thousands of years, it would remain the same; long after he was gone..._

He slid the lightsaber into its clip on his belt, and swept out of the cargo hold. He paused near the exit of the Ebon Hawk, fastest ship in the galaxy. He had planned to spend a couple more hours alone with his memories. There were worlds of them, in every room, every wire, every panel , every letter of text that had ever appeared on one of the Ebon Hawk's onboard computers, was rich with life. And rich with memories...

_Revan clipped his lightsaber to his belt and sent the Force out in a swift, invisible spear, and the concrete barricade crumpled and flew back into the room that it had been blocking. Revan stepped into the room and released two storms of lightning, one from each hand. The two Sith apprentices hiding in the corners were immediately thrown to the floor, writhing with pain. Revan threw his lightsaber to his right, and it gently caressed the neck of the apprentice there, killing him instantly. The blade flew back to Revan with incredible speed, but he didn't even touch his weapon. As it flew towards him, he pushed the lightsaber past his body using the Force. Revan watched as it impaled itself in the chest of the other apprentice. Revan walked through the next doorway, and waiting for him, squatting on the ground with her double-bladed lightsaber already activated, was Darth Aurora._

Revan sighed. His old friend, once Malak, now part of the Force, was not the last Dark Jedi he had killed. He fingered the Cross of Glory hanging from his belt, the highest award the Republic had to offer, awarded to all the Ebon Hawk's crew after the Battle of Rakata Prime. But something was missing, wrong. He knew it. No, the Battle of Rakata Prime and Star Forge had not been his final battle...

"_So Revan, you have killed all of my apprentices?"_

"_With ease, Darth Aurora."_

"_Well, I assure you that I taught them only the fundamentals of being a Sith. I knew that they would never kill you, but they would slow you down."_

"_I slew Malak. But surely you already know as much. You were, after all, his secret apprentice. And I can assure you, that he was a much greater fighter than yourself."_

"_Enough talk, fight me and die, or run away and die."_

"_You are just like all of your apprentices. Arrogant, overconfident; and it will cost you your life."_

"_Will you not try to convert me to your Jedi ways? I hear you tried with Bandon."_

"_You are stronger than him. You are too dark, too corrupted. No, I will not try to convert you."_

"_Then die, Revan!"_

_Aurora lunged and spun her weapon with dazzling speed. The battle was brutally short. Revan twirled his own lightsaber once, twice, then stabbed forward and his blue blade plunged deep into the ribcage of Darth Aurora. He withdrew his weapon. Aurora stumbled back, open-mouthed, and shocked._

"_Just like all your apprentices. I'm truly sorry to do this to you, my old friend." Said Revan truthfully. He lifted Darth Aurora up into the air with an open palm facing Revan. He was going to crush the vital organs of his opponent using a technique only used by Sith, and only by one Sith so far: Darth Malak._

"_Force Crush... But Malak... Jedi can't-"_

"_I learned a lot from him in our final duel. And unfortunately for you, Jedi can."_

_And with that, Revan closed his eyes and clenched his fist, extinguishing the life of Darth Aurora. And then Revan walked out and returned through the tunnels and caves of Korriban to the Ebon Hawk, to return to Dantooine. Revan smiled. The Sith were finally gone from Korriban and Republic space. Revan had won everything._

But he planned to turn his back on it all. His entire conquests, all the battles and all the wars, he had won this... He had won freedom and peace and _Bastila!_ They had both declared their love for each other during the killings on and around the Star Forge. He could have everything, and he _wanted it._ But the Force had other ideas. Revan knew that he could never find peace yet. He could never _truly_ love Bastila until he had completed his journey. Revan strode purposefully away from his old ship.

He decided that he would leave the Ebon Hawk and her crew to peaceful lives, and venture into the Unknown Regions. And leave all these memories behind.


	2. Malachor V

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's great database about all things star wars. To find out why HK-47 speaks in that weird way that he does, search him on Wookieepedia. By the way HK-47 does actually say "Eager remark:" and stuff like that. Seriously guys, please R&R. Get your friends to R&R as well. Sorry guys, more flashbacks, this time to Malachor V in the Mandalorian Wars. Again, a paragraph in italics is a flashback paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter and the story is based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.**

Malachor V

Revan leant back into the pilot's chair as the Ebon Hawk made the jump to hyperspace.

"T3, set a course for Malachor V. I need to... do something there." said Revan, trailing off.

"Breet-deet-boop-brank." replied T3-M4.

"Thanks for respecting my wishes T3. I need to keep my reasons private from you to avoid giving you a memory wipe. None of us would like that."

"Eager remark: Oh, on the contrary master. I would quite enjoy the prospect of the arrogant astromech droid losing all of its residual memories." commented HK-47, being quite serious.

"Deet-deet-boo-ooo-brank!" retorted T3-M4.

"Hey T3, cool it." Revan said, trying to keep the peace.

"Suggestion: I agree master. Freeze it in carbonite master!" exclaimed HK-47. Revan glared at the assassin droid.

"HK, make yourself useful and begin repairs on the smuggling compartment." Revan said, exasperated.

"Disappointed answer: Yes, master." Twenty minutes on, and Revan was still in the cockpit. Still in hyperspace. Revan was thinking about Malachor V, as it had been in the Mandalorian Wars. How he had tricked Beo-Dur, that Iridonian mechanic into building the Mass Shadow Generator. Revan inwardly shuddered at the thought...

_Revan paced. It was what he did when he was at a dilemma. And he had never been at a bigger dilemma than now. He had seen this "Beo-Dur" and knew that he could do it. He could make Revan's plan a reality and build the Mass Shadow Generator. Revan cursed himself; it had to be done. The Generator would kill all the Mandalorians on Malachor V, and at the same time, eliminate the Jedi and republic soldiers who were least faithful to the cause. He knew it was necessary. So Revan resolved to hire Beo-Dur at first light the next morning, and have him build the Mass Shadow Generator..._

Revan forced himself to focus as he brought the Ebon Hawk out of hyperspace. Soon Malachor V would be within detection by the Force. As Revan thought this, he instantly remembered why he could feel it from so far away. Because of the massive dark side aura around the entire planet. The aura that Revan had been responsible for creating. If only Beo-Dur had been less easily tricked. If only...

"_Beo-Dur."_

"_Yes, General?"_

"_I come to you for counsel." Said Revan, his voice cracking. Beo-Dur looked genuinely surprised._

"_General, I am just a mechanic. A mechanic and a soldier. How could I help you, General?"_

"_No Beo-Dur. You are the key. The key to winning the war. But I don't know if I can do it. I have discovered that there is a Jedi General who is in league with the Mandalorians." Beo-Dur was lost for words._

"_General, are you sure? That's... that's impossible!" protested Beo-Dur._

"_Beo-Dur, until last week, I would have said the same thing. I would have laughed. But now, now I have overwhelming evidence that she is a traitor." Revan stopped, but when Beo-Dur said nothing, he continued. "I have conceived a plan that will wipe out the Mandalorians on Malachor V and the traitor General's army, in one. But I am not a skilled enough mechanic to create the Mass Shadow Generator. It will bring the force of gravity down on Mandalorians, traitor Republic soldiers and traitor Jedi. It will kill all on Malachor V."_

"Everyone? _General, I will need to think on this." said Beo-Dur. Revan nodded._

"_I could expect no more of you. But I leave you with this thought. If my confidential plan to kill Mandalore the Ultimate prevails, I can then move on to confronting the traitor General. The war will be all but over. The scales will tip in our favour; it will ensure our victory, but most importantly put a stop to all this futile killing that we have all been swept up in. Remember, I have trusted you with confidential information... Don't let me down. Please..."_

Revan put his head in his hands. From the look on Beo-Dur's face, he had known that Beo-Dur was in. Revan had supposedly put his trust in Beo-Dur. Given him a gift. And subconsciously, the Iridonian felt that he had to give something back. So he had come to Revan two days after and agreed to build the Mass Shadow Generator.

Fast forward 6 weeks after that, and Revan was ready to kill his least loyal troops, and a massive portion of the Mandalorian army. But he would leave all that to the supposed "traitor General" who would activate the Mass Shadow Generator. On Revan's order, the General would give the order to Beo-Dur. Then the power of gravity would be released on Malachor V. Revan ran a hand through his hair. He remembered that he had had a major part to play yet. He had to face Mandalore the Ultimate...

_Revan smiled as his plan clicked into place. Revan, aboard his flagship, was leading his personal fleet into battle against the personal fleet of Mandalore the Ultimate. Then out of nowhere, the flagship of Mandalore came, guns blazing._

"_Return fire at the opposing ship; take out its guns. Engage the tractor beam. We have the bigger ship and the better tractor beam; we'll haul them in and beat them in combat," Revan said confidently..._

"Outraged request: That T3 astromech unit is weak and insulting to an assassin of my stature. Master, I am outraged, and would ask you permission to destroy your droid." Revan wasn't really listening.

"Hmmm, no wait until we leave Malachor V. Then you can go to blowing each other to pieces."

"Impatient remark: While I appreciate that you have finally relented on this subject, the T3 unit will be of little or no help where we are going, Master. It would be more, logical, to eliminate it now."

"No, HK."

"Disappointed answer: Yes Master." HK-47 clanked its way out of the cockpit and down the aisle. Revan sighed. What a monstrosity he had released. He imagined the battle. The 'traitor General' was one of his best. She was, by then, winning the battle. But the Mass Shadow Generator had been the sure way to kill all of his least loyal troops and thousands of Mandalorians. He had tried to justify his actions: He could save millions by killing thousands. Surely it was a reasonable action to take?

"_Alek, you command the troops. I will fight independently. Just tell them to stay out of my way." As Revan said that, he charged off, the first through the airlock between ships and his sword drove a straight line down the middle of the assembled Mandalorians. Alek 'Squint' Squinquargesimus dished out orders to various Jedi and soldiers. 1 and a half minutes later, Alek called a charge, and the full force of Revan's flagship descended on the already weakened Mandalorian contingent..._

Revan had already been fighting for days on Malachor V's surface, and knew now that that was when the Dark Side had begun to eat away at his Jedi teachings. Voices in his head, they came and never stopped. First they told him to stop fighting and concentrate on the Force. Revan had felt himself get angry and shouted out loud.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" he had screamed, and started fighting more intensely. He was flailing out with his weapon. He saw the two Jedi beside him fall dead. Then he raised his hand skyward and released a storm of Force lightning... Since then the Dark Side just corrupted him further...

_Revan's lightsaber feinted to the right, to the left, then a real stroke to the Mandalorian's head. He was an adept fighter to be sure, probably trained by Mandalore the Ultimate himself. But Revan had the Force. Lightsaber clashed with vibroblade. Then the Mandalorian drew a blaster rifle, discarding his vibroblade, and shot at Revan from close range, all the while stepped back and letting less experienced Mandalorians delay Revan's lightsaber._

_The Mandalorian shot rapidly and one laser bolt grazed Revan's arm. Revan lashed out with the Force, and the blaster rifle was ripped from his hands. Revan then put an almost impregnable shield around himself and used a technique of his own. He slowly rose into the air and about three seconds after, thrust both of his hands out to the sides. The Mandalorians were all thrown metres back, and Revan quickly ran past them and found what he was looking for. The captain's quarters. Revan knocked the door off its hinges, and was instantly struck by a laser bolt from the repeating blaster rifle of Mandalore the Ultimate..._

Mandalore the Ultimate had been a worthy opponent, a very skilled warrior. Revan remembered the strange weapon that Mandalore had used. A top-notch repeating blaster probably passed down through the generations to him by his clan ancestors. But securely built in to the underside of the blaster was a shortened vibrosword...

_Revan was knocked back a few metres, but instantly sprang to the side, and was on his feet in milliseconds. Another couple of bolts came his way, but Revan deflected them all. Mandalore dived backwards, to avoid being hit by his own laser bolts. Revan charged, and swung with his lightsaber. Mandalore swung his heavy blaster rifle up and the two blades met. Revan was surprised and taken aback. He had never counted on this. Mandalore the Ultimate was famed for never using a vibroblade or vibrosword._

_Revan's lightsaber was a superior weapon, and Mandalore was not a skilled swordsman with this new blaster-vibrosword hybrid. It was obviously a new creation, built specifically for fighting Jedi, and it was well thought-out. It required a great deal of strength to use effectively, which Mandalore had. Before Revan could speculate more, Mandalore swung at his legs. Revan deflected the blade, then quickly adjusted to attack Mandalore's chest. But before Revan could land the blow, his leg was struck by the blade, and he felt the bones in his shin crack._

_Revan then pulled a thermal detonator from Mandalore's belt and slammed it into his helmet before activating it, dropping it to the ground and Force jumping back several metres, until he was outside the captain's quarters. Revan winced as he felt his leg protest. Then, the detonation._


	3. Into The Deep Unknown

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's a great database about all things star wars. Please R&R. Get your friends to R&R as well. Again, a paragraph in italics is a flashback paragraph to Revan's fight against Mandalore the Ultimate. I have decided to publish this chapter quickly because I have been overwhelmed with the number of hits to my two stories (The True Sith and The Volturi Assassin): 123! Thanks a truckload, FanFiction readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter (except Jamald Perron, Hadrul Geshri, Calan Perron and Sarah Geshri) and the story is based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords.**

Into The Deep Unknown

Revan landed the Ebon Hawk as steam came out of small valves that assisted the landing gear. Revan deactivated the Ebon Hawk's transport systems and drew his lightsaber, calmly stepping down the exit ramp. He had been one of the many Jedi who had been turned to the Sith by the dark side taint on Malachor V. As far as Revan was aware, all Jedi who had fought on Malachor V had succumbed. Revan had been just like the others, but for one simple difference: he was the strongest. And so, Revan the Jedi General had turned into Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith...

_After the thermal detonator went off, Revan charged into the captain's quarters, and met the blade that had come at his head. Revan had so far been careful about using the Force as little as possible; he knew that he was dangerously close to the tipping point between the light and dark sides. At the same time, he speculated at how Mandalore had survived the blast, but resolved that the Jedi Revan could if he was in that situation, and his opponent wasn't named Mandalore the Ultimate for nothing..._

During his recent travels, Revan had recovered most of his memories which had been almost obliterated when he had nearly been killed after Darth Malak's betrayal, but had never really found out exactly _how_ he had fallen to the dark side after Malachor V. He had certainly grown as a Jedi and as a person since then, and he felt that it was his fate, his task, to fight the True Sith, but he decided to put himself through one more test.

Malachor V's dark side aura had tainted the hearts and minds of so many, Revan included. He had obviously not been a pure Jedi last time he had fought on Malachor, so it was time to try again. He had to see whether it was time to accomplish his final task, or if he still had more tests and more trials to go through before he ventured into the deep unknown. He had to know if his Jedi teachings and skills were pure enough for the enormity of unknown task that lay ahead...

_Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate had been fighting for over ten minutes, but neither had said a word to the other. All that existed between them was a mutual feeling of a challenge, of a little respect even, and of determination on both sides, to come out on top. Revan had not attacked his opponent with the Force, because he had thought that although his enemy had created a weapon that could be more easily used to defeat him than standard Mandalorian equipment, he had not counted on the hours of practice that it must have taken to be proficient in this all-new form of combat. But now Revan knew that it had to end quickly. Good Jedi were dying. Not many, but some. That was what Revan told himself. But it was just an excuse, and he knew it. He knew that like never before, he wanted another living being's _blood.

_Suddenly, Revan screamed a wordless cry of rage and a huge, almost solid bolt of lightning exploded from his hand, sending Mandalore the Ultimate flying through the doorway of his quarters, and out into the huge foyer, where all of the living fighters: Jedi, Republic soldiers and Mandalorians alike were assembled. Mandalore the Ultimate was unmoving on the ground except for the rise and fall of his chest. Revan bounded out of the captain's quarters to receive a shot to the chest from Mandalore's repeating blaster rifle. The Mandalorian champion was on his feet. But when he looked around him, he audibly gasped. His prized Mandalorian soldiers were shamed. Weaponless, and stripped of their armour and their honour, Mandalore knew that his death would occur in the near future, if not by Revan, by his pet Jedi. Mandalore the Ultimate gritted his teeth and resolved to use his life well and cut down his ultimate enemy: Revan..._

Revan's black boot crunched down on the gravel of Malachor V's surface and instantly he was thrown back on to the ramp with a bombardment of mental trauma. Revan was panting. Maybe he wasn't ready. For the first time in his life, Revan was truly intimidated. Not scared, but worried. He stood up and drew his lightsaber, even though he knew that he wouldn't be using it. The trials of Malachor V were directed at his mind, not his body. He would encounter no major enemies here. Revan leapt ten metres out from the exit ramp and landed on his feet. He was pushed back a metre, but refused to budge further as his mind was plagued with the temptations of the dark side.

He saw the faces of his friends: Carth, Bastila, Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, Jolee, Canderous, T3-M4 and HK-47. They flashed through his head and then he saw each of them being submitted to a horrible torture. Bastila, Juhani and Jolee having their contact with the Force ripped straight from their minds. Mission and Zaalbar, lifelong companions, being forced to fight each other to the death, though he didn't see the outcome. Canderous and Carth stripped of the two things they both valued most: their pride and their honour. HK-47 was run through by a faceless gangster on Tatooine with a vibroblade, and then plunged for an eternity into a scrap heap, which was the worst torture imaginable for the overly proud assassin droid. Finally, T3-M4, one of his closest companions, was destroyed. Simply destroyed...

_Jamald Perron revelled in his new-found strength. He had been embracing, exploring the dark side for the past few days, and had been astounded at the latent powers he possessed. The Mandalorians around him were dropping like flies, mostly from his hand. There had been thirty-two Mandalorians at the start of the small battle, now there were less than ten. There had previously been five Jedi, now there were two. The squad of Republic soldiers had been eliminated quickly. Jamald unleashed wave of Force energy and four of the Mandalorians were thrown back. He lunged forward and finished off two of them. Seven left._

_Hadrul Geshri, the other Jedi was locked in combat with a Mandalorian. Jamald lunged into the fray with his yellow lightsaber, and now hopelessly out matched, the Mandalorian soon fell. Three Mandalorians unleashed a storm of laser bolts and Hadrul was thrown to the ground, badly injured. Clumsy, though Jamald, and let loose a flurry of blows, taking out two of them quickly. The other three engaged in combat with Jamald just as the other Mandalorian was decapitated. Jamald pulled one of them towards him then twirled his lightsaber to slit his opponent's throat. Jamald laughed with exhilaration and within moments cut down the remaining enemies. He walked over to Hadrul Geshri and deactivated his lightsaber._

"_Hadrul, I have discovered this wonder: the dark side. Join me; you have been questioning the Jedi teachings for a long time now. You want this, and we both know it."_

"_No, Jamald Perron, you have fallen too far these past few days. You have become the bane of the galaxy, a Sith, and I am giving you one last chance to halt this path and return to the Light." Replied Hadrul, although he could see that his former friend was gone to the Sith for life. He sprang off the ground and onto his feet._

"_I've always been stronger than you Hadrul, and my son has always been stronger than your daughter. They are only children, and their training on Dantooine is incomplete. But my Calan has always been stronger than your Sarah. It will remain the same until your line dies out. Starting now." Jamald lunged with his lightsaber and grazed Hadrul's side. Then Jamald kicked his opponent in the throat and soon after, swung his lightsaber with immense strength. Hadrul was off balance, injured and weaker to start off with, so he fell to the ground immediately when Jamald's yellow blade sliced across his chest. Hardul's green lightsaber clattered away from him, useless to defend him now. Jamald Perron stabbed his lightsaber cleanly through his friend._

_Mandalore the Ultimate let loose a wordless cry of bravery and honour. A howl of determination and courage and an iron-hard refusal to lose to the Jedi Revan. He leapt at Revan wildly and slashed with his weapon. Revan grinned and dropped his lightsaber to the ground. He thrust both his hands forward and Mandalore the Ultimate crashed to the ground, defeated. But Revan wasn't done yet. He hauled the warrior's dying body towards the Jedi, Republic soldiers and Mandalorians. He ripped the Mandalore's mask from his face and hurled him into the air. As the onlookers watched in confusion, Revan made his move. He summoned his lightsaber from the ground a few metres behind him and activated it. He threw it like a spear and it passed straight through Mandalore the Ultimate's heart. That final blow effectively ended the Mandalorian Wars._

_*_

_The Jedi General turned to Beo-Dur and gave a small, barely noticeable nod._

_*_

_Jamald withdrew his lightsaber from the chest of Hadrul and felt something powerful come. It came to kill, and kill it did. Jamald felt his body being thrown into the ground and he then died._

_*_

_On Mandalore the Ultimate's flagship, Revan felt it too and closed his eyes, opening himself up to the Dark Side._

_*_

_Beo-Dur activated the Mass Shadow Generator and the power of gravity was unleashed on Malachor V._

Thirty two days later, Revan emerged from the depths of Malachor V and walked up the exit ramp of the Ebon Hawk. He was ready.

"T3. Set a course for Dantooine. I have to talk to a couple of people." Revan said. He now embodied confidence and vigour. Now, more than anyone had ever been before, Revan was a master. Revan landed the ship several hours later. As he stepped down the exit ramp, he immediately swept through the corridors of the Jedi Enclave. He was deep in thought when he almost bumped into Admiral Carth Onasi.

"Carth! Just the man I wanted to see. Let's talk." Revan placed his arm around Carth's shoulders.

"Yes?" said Carth hesitantly.

"Carth, I'm planning a trip. A long trip. I'll need a ship, not the Ebon Hawk."

"Easy. I can have the fastest Republic vessel in the galaxy, besides the Hawk, of course."

"No Carth. Have a ship built with no identification, just like the Hawk. Sturdy. Fast. Powerful gun turrets. Untraceable, untrackable, anonymous. Carth, where I'm going this time, I'm not coming back." Revan left the room, and Carth was lost for words. Admiral Onasi felt that he needed to follow Revan's orders.

Two months later, Revan came into Bastila's quarters.

"Hello love." she said.

"Bastila," Revan said strongly. "I'm leaving."

"Which planet full of Sith are you cleansing this month?" she replied jokingly.

"I'm going to the Unknown Regions, and I'm not coming back to you." he said. "My ship is ready. May the Force be with you, my love." Revan chose this moment to leave. Bastila fainted and woke up hours later, praying for it not to be true. But it was, and Revan stepped onto the empty ship, the Shan Eagle, and lifted off, away from Dantooine, all his friends, organics and droids alike, and stepped into the deep unknown.


	4. The True Jedi

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's a great database about all things star wars. Please R&R. For the purpose of this chapter, the Jedi Exile will be referred to as Ella Fevri, although in Kotor 2, when she is the main character, you can chose her name and gender. In canon, the Exile is a girl, and Ella Fevri is just a name I made up and is not canon, no name is canon for the Exile. Felix Jinn is a completely made-up character, and is the ancestor of Qui-Gon Jinn. Pretty cool huh? This time the italics mean flashbacks to how some of the padawans got to Jedia. I know, the planet name sucks, but hopefully the story doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter (Except Jamald Perron, Hadrul Geshri, Calan Perron, Sarah Geshri, Felix Jinn, Conren Volta, Red Onasi, Rubrak Deshkalar/Black Fear and Ludlam Bannu) and the story is based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords.**

The True Jedi

"Master Fevri, Master Jinn. The initiates are arriving." Revan said triumphantly. The two Jedi meditating on the floor were his friends, and the three of them had all journeyed to Jedia separately and on their own. Ella Fevri had once been known as the Jedi Exile, and had journeyed into the Unknown Regions after she had dissolved the Sith Triumvirate, by killing the three most powerful Sith in the known galaxy, Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and finally, Darth Traya.

Felix Jinn was young, and the least experienced member of the group. Revan chuckled inwardly at the thought. The 'group' was made up only three people. Felix was very strong in the Force, but not quite as strong as Revan or Ella Fevri, but among the strongest Jedi alive, in fact, the third strongest. By now, twelve years to the day after Revan had left for the Unknown Regions, the Jedi Order was flourishing under its new Council. Now, the True Jedi, founded only an hour ago by the three masters, was really going to kick off. Because now, as Revan had said, the initiates were arriving.

"_Sarah," said Calan, "I feel the Force calling me. Ever since our fathers died on Malachor V, it has been getting stronger. Now, I must go, into the Unknown Regions." Calan felt terrible: he knew he would have to leave his best friend and constant companion behind._

"_So do I, Calan. So do I." Sarah replied softly. She stood up and left, her quarters on the Dantooine Jedi Enclave, Calan close behind. By now they were both thirteen, having been born within the same month, September._

"_I believe you, and I think I have to leave now. Let's go. Wait..." Calan broke the solemn mood with a playful jest. "Unless you're too scared." Sarah shook her head and grinned and then ran full pelt down the hall, again with Calan just behind her. Mical stepped into their path, and folded his arms._

"_Padawans, I saw in the Force that you would try to leave. I can't allow it." Mical was a member of the Jedi Council, and had once been the Jedi Exile's close friend; some even said that he had been her lover._

"_Master, we must go into the Unknown Regions. Just like Revan and Master Fevri and Master Jinn did." Mical felt a wave of sadness wash through him. He had lost Ella and Felix, two people very close to him, to the Unknown Regions, and had tried to stop them as well. It hadn't worked, and he knew that they would eventually escape if they wanted to._

"_Take my ship, the Starcross Falcon, and go. Please tell Master Fevri that Mical has remained faithful to the Jedi." With that, Mical handed Calan the codes to access his ship, within a datapad and stepped aside. Both of them nodded thanks, and now calmly walked away from their lives on Dantooine._

"How many, Revan?" asked Felix.

"Twelve, aboard two ships: the Starcross Falcon and the Hyperspace Herron. They are the strongest Force-sensitive children alive, assembled by the children of Jamald Perron and Hadrul Geshri, from all corners of the galaxy." Revan frowned. The vision he had had gave him no more information than that.

"Twelve. That's four each." Said Ella Fevri.

"No, I think that we should all teach different aspects of becoming True Jedi. I will teach combat, Ella, you should take knowledge and history and Felix, you effectively teach everything else. Remember, the most important thing to tell them is that school on the True Jedi Academy on this planet Jedia is very different from life inside the Republic."

Then Revan heard the Force screaming to him. Something was very, very wrong.

_Sarah was slightly nudged in her seat as the first laser bolts hit the starboard flank of the Starcross Falcon. She glanced at Calan, seated next to her, and saw the look of grim determination on his face. She was again shook, this time from when Calan pulled the top of the range vessel into a reckless manoeuvre. Calan spoke with a commanding tone that part of her hated and the other part of her admired. He was a natural leader._

"_Sarah, we have a pirate on our tail. Get to the gun turrets and blow 'em back to Dantooine." Sarah instinctively complied, rushing out of the cockpit._

_Calan turned his attention back to avoiding fire, which was coming in copious amounts. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Calan was confused._

"_This is Jedi Sarah Geshri broadcasting on an open channel from the Starcross Falcon. Why are you firing on us? What is your identity and are you hostile? Over."_

"_I am Jedi Conren Volta respondin to the Starcross Falcon's broadcast. I am not hostile and I apologize for the blaster fire. It was a test of your pilot's skill. I am on the Hyperspace Herron and would request to accompany you on your quest into the Unknown regions. I had a vision in the Force that told me your coordinates and intentions. Over."_

"_Jedi Calan Perron. If you want to come with us, dock, and we will get to know each other. Over."_

"_Agreed. Over and out."_

_Minutes later, and Calan and Sarah were facing the six Jedi who had been on the Hyperspace Herron._

"_Tell me your names. Now." Calan growled. He hated being deceived and he felt that Conren Volta had been doing just that. "I hate it when people deceive me."_

"_So do I. Red Onasi. Secret grandkid of the esteemed Admiral. Son of Dustil and Selene Onasi. I was only a baby when Revan killed my mother on Korriban. I've been told by this guy that I'm Force Sensitive, and here I am, trailblazing into the Unknown regions to learn from my mother's murderer. What a great privilege."_

"_I think we're going to become friends, Red. My father was killed by order of Revan." Calan said. He had mostly gotten over his father's death, and soon after, his mother's, but felt that if he and Red could become friends, if it came to a fight between the two groups, Onasi might just choose his side._

"_I was not deceiving you. My vision was of twelve people on two ships leaving for the Unknown Regions to learn the ways of a Jedi from Revan. Since there are six on the Herron, I assumed that you also had six," retorted Conren._

"_Conren, how do we know that these are not the True Sith in disguise?" Ludlam Bannu asked. Ludlam was Conren's best friend and constant companion. Conren quickly silenced him with a stare and the conversation went on as if he had not said a word. After an hour of getting to know each other, and establishing peace, the two crews were ready to return to their ships._

"_Okay. Looks like we're all in this together. Sarah, let's go back to the cockpit. Bye guys," Calan said. Sarah nodded to Conren and turned away, walking to the cockpit, deep in thought. Calan stood still and watched the other six Jedi leave wordlessly onto the Hyperspace Herron, the first four quickly, then Red hesitated. He eventually followed the others after a cold stare from Conren. Finally, Conren turned and entered his ship. They still had their eyes locked when the airlock between ships closed, and the two vessels separated._

_The Force called out to the eight people on the two ships._

"_I am Rubrak Deshkalar, and I have four Jedi children prisoner. Dock with the nearby ship, the Zarricka, and I will defeat you one by one, and then kill you all. I am a True Sith."_

"I will take the Shan Eagle out into space. I think we are about to encounter the first of the True Sith. I will face this one, and return with knowledge of their fighting style." Ella and Felix started to protest, but Revan had sped up with Force Speed, and was already lifting off.

_The Starcross Falcon docked with the Zarricka on the starboard airlock, the Hyperspace Herron on the port side. Sarah came out just after Calan, as always, and they were surprised to find no enemy waiting for them. Ludlam Bannu, Conren's second-in-command, charged out of the airlock, and was greeted by a bone-chilling sight. At first he thought it was Darth Sion. Ludlam had seen Sion once, and clearly remembered his image. The enemy before him was scarred immensely, all over his body, so badly that it took Ludlam a few seconds before he realised that Rubrak Deshkalar was a Twi'lek. Strangely, the True Sith's skin was coloured black._

"_So, you are the first to be defeated. What is the name of Black Fear's next victim?"_

"_Black Fear. That is what you called yourself." Ludlam activated his yellow lightsaber and readied for single combat. "I will be the first to kill a True Sith. You!" Ludlam lunged with lightning speed, but Black Fear just smiled and stepped inside his attack, effortlessly. He activated his own lightsaber; it was black, with a tint of red. He flicked his wrist, and destroyed Ludlam's lightsaber. Ludlam started to stammer disbelief, but was quickly thrown aside by Black Fear. The next to come was dealt with in a similar way, and then Red Onasi charged forward, wielding the lightsaber of the Jedi who had been disarmed before him. He put up a valiant fight for somebody completely inexperienced, but was disarmed, having the lightsaber of his predecessor destroyed. The violet blade of another Jedi came swinging clumsily at Black Fear, but he simply slashed at it, meeting the opposing lightsaber with such force that she was disarmed and thrown aside quickly and easily. Now Conren and one other were the only two left with weapons. Conren was about to attack, but the other non-Jedi Force sensitive rushed forward first trying to surprise Black Fear by fighting unarmed in an Echani form. But Black Fear knocked him out with a simple kick to the head._

_Conren readied his green lightsaber and saw out of the corner of his eye, Calan and Sarah arriving on the scene. Black Fear turned to them and Calan stepped forward calmly. He brandished his blue double lightsaber and twirled it once in his hand. But Black Fear Force pulled him close, and then sliced through Calan's lightsaber as well. Conren threw himself at Black Fear, but the True Sith stepped aside and seized his lightsaber out of his hands, before punching him in the throat and knocking him out. Sarah knew she was not only fighting for her life, but the lives of Calan, Conren and all the others. Her violet blade sprang to life and she waited for Black Fear to make a move. The Twi'lek smiled and leapt forward, and kicked her legs out from under her. The seven helpless Jedi she knew, plus four others all cried out in anguish as their last hope was snuffed out. Sarah lay on the ground, defeated._

_A voice echoed around the chamber. A lightsaber was activated. Revan stepped onto the small area and smiled as he prepared himself to engage the True Sith._

"_I am Revan. You are a True Sith. I am a True Jedi. We are destined to meet in single combat." The confidence of the disarmed Jedi soared. Their master had come to save them, and Revan would not, could not fail._


	5. Death of the Zarricka

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's a great database about all things star wars. Please R&R. I have decided to make Revan's battle with Black Fear in normal text now, instead of italics. However, the italics are of Revan's mental struggle with his opponent. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it has a bit of an insight into Sarah and her character's feelings. Read on to find out more...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter (Except Jamald Perron, Hadrul Geshri, Calan Perron, Sarah Geshri, Felix Jinn, Conren Volta, Red Onasi, Rubrak Deshkalar/Black Fear and Ludlam Bannu) and the story is based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords.**

Death of the Zarricka

_Revan was standing on nothing, yet he didn't fall. Revan felt a dark force closing in on him. Revan was standing in nothingness, on nothingness, with nothing all around him. He closed his eyes and felt that darkness. Revan faced the enemy like he always had, confident in his ability and ready to take on anything. He readied his lightsaber and almost gasped out loud as he saw the blade. It was blue, dark blue. Unlike any blade he had seen before._

_Against the grey nothingness around him, Revan could easily see the sinister thing surrounding him from all sides. It was like a fist closing in on him. But Revan was fast and could move out of its path quicker than it could catch him. It was like trying to catch smoke._

Revan's light blue blade clashed with Black Fear's black and red one, and Deshkalar's weapon seemed to be better crafted. Revan was very strong, but his lightsaber was always pushed back with every stroke. Revan was losing, and he knew it.

By now, Sarah Geshri was the only apprentice still conscious, and she could sense Revan's distress. She decided that she had to get the apprentices out. Maybe then they could find Master Fevri or Master Jinn, and if Revan made it out alive, great. She had always personally disliked Revan from what she'd heard of him; the way he'd abandoned Bastila, and of course how he'd sentenced her own father, Hadrul to death on Malachor V with the Mass Shadow Generator. She would leave Revan and save the others. She heaved Calan onto her back and ran as fast as she could for the Starcross Falcon. As she bounded up the ramp, she felt Calan stir.

"Sarah, put me down." Calan said weakly. Sarah gently complied. Her friend looked weak, drained from the fight.

"Revan is fighting Black Fear and losing. We have to get ourselves and the others out. Then we'll have to either flee, or shoot down the Zarricka."

"Okay..." Calan said, shaking his head and regaining his senses. "You're right Sarah. Let's go." Calan sprang and nodded to Sarah. They ran back into the chamber where they had fought Black Fear. The combatants were no long there, but they could both feel Revan in another part of the ship. They wasted no time, and picked up two of the Jedi who had been prisoners of Rubrak Deshkalar. They ran back to the Falcon, and left them just next to the ramp. They returned, and this time, Revan was close. Calan picked up Red Onasi and Sarah chose Ludlam Bannu, and they returned took them back within a minute. They dumped the two limp forms in the cargo hold, and quickly dashed off for two more of their friends.

_Frustrated, the black shape took form. Sure enough, it was the black-skinned Twi'lek, Black Fear, wielding his lightsaber menacingly and smiling. He lunged, and Revan parried and counterattacked. Black Fear responded quickly, smashing Revan's saber away to the side. Black Fear stabbed forward, and his lightsaber dissolved into shadow, attempting to clasp on to Revan jumped out of the way, and re-engaged after a few moments of recovery._

Conren Volta awoke.

"Conren! Wake up!" voices pounded his head. He remembered the seriousness of the situation and snapped his eyes open. In front of him stood Sarah Geshri, with an urgent expression on her face.

"Conren, I need you to pilot the Hyperspace Herron out of here. Can you do it?"

"Where to?" Conren replied, trying to sound strong.

"Anywhere's better than here. We have six Jedi on the Herron, unconscious. You have to pilot them and yourself out of here while Calan and I rescue the other three and follow you. Even go back into Republic space if you have to; just get the hell out of here!"

"Okay, okay" said Conren quickly, startled at being shouted at like that. "I'll set a course for Dantooine."

"Okay... maybe we'll try to come back out here again sometime later... In a couple of years, when we're all stronger." Sarah said hesitantly.

"Sure Sarah. I'll get to the Herron right away. Make sure you go straight to Dantooine when you're finished here."

"Will do. Now get going."

Revan's strength was failing. Maybe he hadn't been ready to face the True Sith after all. Or maybe his destiny was to face the True Sith and go down fighting. Either way, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to buy the other Jedi enough time to get away from the Zarricka, and either into Felix or Ella's care, or back into Republic space, where they would probably be safest.

Every block, parry, cut, attack, lunge and Force move he used seemed to be foiled just before it struck home. Neither had scored a hit on the other, and they were quite evenly matched. But Revan was going to be the loser unless somehow, Black Fear makes a mistake. It would be the first time he had in their duel.

Revan and Black Fear took their fight to the Zarricka's bridge, both wanting to keep an eye on the docks, port, starboard and underside, all of which were currently being used by the Starcross Falcon, the Hyperspace Herron and the Shan Eagle.

Black Fear growled as the port dock suddenly became vacant. The Hyperspace Herron was leaving. Revan seized his opportunity; Black Fear was slightly distracted. He slashed at Rubrak Deshkalar's shoulder, but just like always, the black blade came up in a solid defence.

Conren Volta glanced over at the form of the Zarricka, docked with the Starcross Falcon, and another ship, which must be the ship Revan had arrived on. He knew they all owed Revan their lives, but was sure Revan would want them to escape while they could. Black Fear had disarmed all eight of them, so he must be strong. It was amazing that Revan had held on for so long against such an incredibly fast opponent. May the Force be with you Revan, he thought.

Black Fear, for no apparent reason, was taken over by a bout of rage which forced Revan back a step. So much darkness was painful for him. Black Fear lashed out with his lightsaber, but not at Revan. The blade extended slightly and sliced through computers and equipment on the Zarricka's bridge. Then, to the True Sith's surprise, a computer crashed down between the two, and Revan saw this as his chance. Seconds previously, the starboard dock had also become vacant, although the Starcross Falcon was still looming near the Zarricka. Revan had done his job to give the initiates a chance at survival; now he had to think about himself. Revan cursed himself, and fled with a small smile on his face. Black Fear was seconds behind him, but then Revan felt a searing of pain in his left forearm. The Starcross Falcon had fired upon the Zarricka. Two bolts of laserfire had nearly taken Revan's arm off. He looked back. Black Fear had not been so lucky. His entire right arm had been cleaved off. Rubrak Deshkalar was still ready to fight, and drew his lightsaber.

Revan was not willing to risk defeat and death, so fled again. Seconds later, a figure leapt into the Shan Eagle, and the underside dock became vacant as she lifted off.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Calan exclaimed. "Revan's still on there!"

"Not anymore, look, that ship's taking off."

"Great, now we don't know which ship he's on! It could be Black Fear on Revan's ship, hoping we fire on the Zarricka."

"Fine Calan," Sarah yelled. "I'll shoot them both down! That way, we'll take down a True Sith, and the slimeball that killed our fathers!"

"No, Sarah! Don't do it!"

One ship was battered with laser fire, and Black Fear raced to the controls. He started the Zarricka's engines, and keyed in the coordinates for a hyperspace jump. Then the Zarricka died under fire, and Black Fear along with it.

Revan grinned as he saw the Zarricka explode. Black Fear was dead! The Revan realised what was happening as the Shan Eagle took damage. Sarah Geshri was taking revenge on him. He had signed the death warrants of Sarah and Calan's fathers, now Sarah would kill him. He clutched his deactivated lightsaber, and calmed himself. He had some messages to send before he died.

"Sarah..."

Sarah gasped. Revan was communicating with her via the Force.

"Tell Bastila I love her... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Malachor V, Sarah. Sorry about your father. But he was already dying. The Mass Shadow generator could have been my worst mistake. I understand why you're doing this. I'm not going to try and stop you. I regret all those killings. I'm one man, one life. I've kept myself alive by killing. I've killed thousands. I traded all their lives for mine. I'm so, so sorry Sarah. But please tell Bastila. I'm sorry."

Sarah felt raw, cold power. She could end the life of her father's killer.

Then a face appeared beside her. It was her father's Force Ghost.

"No Sarah. I don't want him to die. If he dies, the True Jedi go with him. The True Sith will eventually spill out into Republic space. They will murder the few remaining Sith, then the Jedi. Their numbers will rise into the millions, and they will have absolute galactic power for millions of years. Sarah, I don't want you to do it, neither would your mother. Goodbye Sarah, and please, make the right choice. Make me proud..."

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew the fate of the galaxy rested in her hands. The father had spoken the truth. She sighed, and let her revenge go. Her father was contempt. That was enough.

"May the Force be with us all." Sarah said, and stepped away from the gun turrets. She had caused death today, and saved lives. She could definitely afford to save another.


	6. Onward

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's a great database about all things Star Wars. Sorry I took so long to update, but this chapter was the hardest one to write yet, and I was working quite hard all week to finish it. By the way, Fole Isoder's name is pronounced Foe (as in 'I cut the head off my foe')- lay (as in 'I decided to lay down for a while'). Please R&R. Dedicated to Natasha Richardson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, however the others are of my own creation.**

Onward

"Sarah… Don't do it." Calan pleaded quietly.

"Relax Calan. I'm not killing Revan today. Not ever, actually. My father's Force ghost appeared to me. He doesn't want revenge, so I am also contempt." Sarah replied calmly.

"Good. Let's dock with Revan's ship. We can discuss this… incident with him and-"

"This is True Jedi Revan of the Shan Eagle. Hyperspace Herron, return to where the Zarricka was. It has been destroyed. Sarah Geshri and Calan Perron are alive and unhurt. Sarah, Calan, dock with the Shan Eagle. We need to talk. Over."

"Conren, if you can hear us, we are alive, and it is Revan in the Shan Eagle. Revan escaped from the Zarricka to his own ship, and Sarah shot down the Zarricka, with Black Fear inside it. Repeat, Black Fear is dead. Come to your previous location, Hyperspace Herron. Awaiting your response, Hyperspace Herron. Over."

"This is Conren Volta, pilot of the Hyperspace Herron, returning to where the Zarricka was. Over and out."

Thirty seconds later, Red Onasi woke up, moaning. He had bruises all over from the battle, but stood up immediately, limping to the cockpit.

"Calan, Sarah..." Sarah turned around and smiled at Red.

"We're docking with the Shan Eagle, Red. Revan has to talk to us. You take over piloting, while we talk to him." Sarah said. Red sprang to his feet and leant back in the pilot's chair.

"Wait. Is the Shan Eagle Revan's ship?"

"Yes it is."

"I want to hear what happened. Plus, for all you know, Black Fear is impersonating Revan. I need to be there."

"Well..."

"I'm coming. Initiating docking procedures. Starcross Falcon to Shan Eagle. Commencing... now!" Red said forcefully. Sarah and Calan stood up and left the cockpit. Red followed close behind. Revan was waiting for them, with one hand on his lightsaber. A look of surprise flashed on Revan's face; he hadn't known there were three of them conscious. He soon controlled it though, and returned to looking passive.

"Who are you?" Revan asked. "You look so familiar..."

"Red. Grandkid of Admiral Carth-"

"Onasi!" Revan exclaimed. "You are Dustil's son aren't you?"

"Yeah. You're Revan. Hi." Revan looked at bit confused at Red's lack of enthusiasm. He shrugged after quite a long second of silence and turned to Sarah.

"I can understand how you felt, Sarah. You did the right thing. Killing me would have had catastrophic affects on the galaxy. Now that that's behind us, hop back onto your ship and get the Herron to follow me to Jedia. Soon, you'll all be True Jedi apprentices." Sarah was genuinely astounded.

"You're not going to punish me? No speech about how I need to control my anger? No lecture on the dangers of the dark side?" Sarah asked incredulously. Revan shrugged, smiling.

"I can't punish you for what you _nearly_ did." Revan said, laughing. "You look truly baffled. Well, you'll learn about the codes of the True Jedi when we get to Jedia."

"Jedia?" said Red, "What a stupid name." Revan laughed again.

"I'm not very good at naming planets am I?" Revan said. "Now quickly see to the others. Get Conren Volta to contact me when he's ready to go, same with you. If there are two conscious people on Conren's ship, get one to sit at the gun turrets, just in case we run into our second True Sith adversary. If there Conren is the only conscious one, Sarah, I'll have to ask you to go over to the Herron for the duration of this trip."

"You want _me_ at the gun turrets so soon after... what hap- nearly happened?" Sarah asked. She was surprised he was being so lenient with her.

"I trust you. Now let's move. Sooner we get to Jedia, the sooner you guys can get settled in. It'll probably take our entire lives to put a dint in the threat of the True Sith." Revan said. Sarah was surprised at how much his casual remark affected her. It made her stop for a few seconds to really consider the enormity of the task ahead of so few Jedi, and with such little experience against the enemy. The True Sith were just so incredibly superior in combat. Revan, the galaxy's most skilled Jedi, had nearly lost to Black Fear. They had no way of knowing whether Black Fear had been the strongest of the True Sith or the weakest, or somewhere in between. The docking between the two ships closed and Sarah was jolted out of her reverie.

"This is Conren Volta from the Hyperspace Herron. There are currently two conscious Jedi on the Herron, myself and Ludlam Bannu. I am pilot and Ludlam will sit ready at the gun turrets. Revan, the Herron is ready to follow you. Over."

"This is True Jedi Revan of the Shan Eagle, Starcross Falcon and Hyperspace Herron, follow me. Jedia is close. Over and out." Revan locked in the coordinates of Jedi and ran the Eagle on autopilot.

*

Two hours later, three ships touched down on Jedia's surface. Ella Fevri and Felix Jinn were standing sagely a hundred metres away from the ships. As one, they slowly walked towards the Shan Eagle. The ramp folded out, and Revan walked down.

"The initiates are on those ships. Unfortunately, there are six of them unconscious from the battle with the True Sith, so we have to move them to med bay." Understandably, Felix and Ella had many questions for Revan, but they suppressed them, valuing the wellbeing of their soon-to-be initiates, and their eyes were concerned as Felix spoke.

"How can we best help them?" he said.

"You could help best by getting the unconscious off the Hyperspace Herron and enlist the help of the two conscious apprentices, Conren and Ludlum. I'll help Calan, Sarah, Red and Fole with the other two. Shesa Lordess and Kaydan Skidder seem to have the worst injuries. Try to heal the most serious wounds only. We need to have them all in moderate health within a couple of days." Ella and Felix left quickly on to the Hyperspace Herron.

Revan bounded up the ramp of the Falcon, and stepped aside as Calan and Red carried the unconscious form of Magus Tame. He nodded to them, and they returned the greeting. Close behind were Sarah Geshri and Fole Isoder. They were carrying Aliura Vih'Torr between them, and Revan took the load of Aliura's legs from Sarah, who was obviously struggling. She nodded gratefully to Revan and gave an apologetic look towards Fole, who just shook his head. Revan frowned, confused. Fole had shaken his head seemingly without emotion. He showed no dislike of Sarah and nothing in his body language indicated that he particularly liked her either. He would have to find out more about this Fole Isoder. He had been one of the four Jedi held prisoner by Black Fear on the Zarricka, and had smoothly avoided the question when asked how he had come to be captured.

In a few minutes, all the wounded and unconscious were in the med bay. The Masters told the soon-to-be initiates that they also had to have a check up and lie down for a few hours. They would then be assigned rooms, and when the others had settled in a few days later, they would all be officially initiated into the True Jedi.

*

Calan smiled as he looked around at the spacious room that would be his to enjoy for possibly the rest of his life. He had a large double bed with a simple bathroom including a shower, toilet and sink which made Coruscant's beauty suddenly seem less amazing. He strolled out onto the balcony which looked out over Bastila Lake. Calan smiled as he had when he had heard the name from Felix Jinn. Revan had named a lot of beautiful things after Bastila. He smiled to himself. He hadn't been this happy since his father and mother had been alive.

*

Revan walked out of Fole's new room dissatisfied. Fole was reluctant to share his past and had nothing really to contribute about the True Sith. He remembered being on board a ship named the Finite Osprey, and this had been confirmed by Aliura when she had woken up a day after she had arrived on Jedia. He also recalled fighting Black Fear with a blue lightsaber, and losing after about ten minutes of an intense lightsaber duel.

Revan had so far interviewed three of the Jedi who had been captured by Black Fear before the arrival of the Starcross Falcon and the Hyperspace Herron. His interview with Aliura hours earlier had been mostly fruitless, and Herja Jasyd, the hulking female Zabrak who seemed to be much more intelligent than her brutish image gave her credit for, had seemed to know almost nothing about the True Sith as well. She had told Revan proudly that she had used her appearance against Black Fear, nearly inflicting a serious wound on the True Sith. The other Jedi who had been captured along with Fole, Aliura and Herja was Athin Harna. She was still a little dazed from the battle, and would be interviewed by Felix at a later time. Revan found Ella and Felix in the foyer.

"The initiates need initiating. Now is as good a time as any. Let's do it." They nodded, and within an hour, all were assembled. Felix started the initiation.

"Seven years ago, Kreia told Master Fevri that this mysterious order, the True Sith, has been in existence for tens of thousands of years and were silently waiting in the Unknown Regions during the time of the Jedi Civil War." Felix said. Then, Ella Fevri picked up where Felix had left off.

"According to Kreia, the True Sith have existed for millennia prior to the rise of the modern Sith Empire. Kreia stated that both Malachor V and the graveyard planet, Korriban, had once been planets at the edges of that mysterious Empire, and that while these True Sith had forgotten those ancient worlds of the dark side, they would remember. The True Sith founded the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, and Darth Traya, AKA Kreia, may have had some sort of connection with them. Now, this link has been lost with the death of Darth Traya and Malachor V." Now, Revan said his piece.

"When I fought Black Fear, the lightsaber he used had a colour scheme none of us had seen before; it was black with a slight tint of red. The True Sith nearly killed me, I was lucky to be able to escape alive onto the Shan Eagle, at which point I removed my ship from its docking station on the Zarricka. When I did, Black Fear must have tried to get to the controls of the Zarricka to use his ship's superior firepower to destroy my ship, then the Starcross Falcon and the Hyperspace Herron, but to no avail. Sarah Geshri is the reason we are alive today. She fired upon the Zarricka, and destroyed it with Black Fear inside." He continued, after pausing slightly to let their words sink in.

"I learnt a lot about Black Fear from my battle with him. He was easily distracted, and arrogant in the extreme. Still, he would have defeated me. So I have decided that to help us against the True Sith, I will craft a new form of weapon that will not only surprise them, but also provide an edge in combat." Revan finished, and Ella got down to business.

"But now, you will be formally initiated into the True Jedi." Said Master Fevri, "Ludlum Bannu, come forward." Ludlum stepped forward quietly and solemnly.

"Welcome, Initiate Ludlum Bannu, to the True Jedi. We exist to fight the True Sith, and make sure they do not unleash their strength on the Republic. You are now a true warrior of the light. We are proud to have you join our cause." Ludlum nodded and stepped back. The initiation continued in a similar fashion until Conren Volta, the last on the list, was initiated. Revan stepped forward.

"Onward, True Jedi. Onward to battles, duels, trials and death. Onward to the path of a True Jedi!"


	7. A Dark Blue Blade

**A/N: If you have no idea what the plot is, search Wookieepedia, then search Wookieepedia for Revan. It's a great database about all things Star Wars. Sorry I took so long to update, but this chapter was REALLY FRICKING HARD TO WRITE!!! By the way, Fole Isoder's name is pronounced Foe (as in 'I cut the head off my foe') - lay (as in 'I saw the chicken lay some eggs'). Please R&R. Dedicated to Natasha Richardson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, however those who do not are of my own creation.**

A Dark Blue Blade

The initiates had started with just some regular fitness and academic training. Their masters had thought it best to just ease them into what would become a rigorous training program designed to bring their overall standards to new heights. The twelve initiates would be groomed to perfection by three of the galaxies greatest force-wielders.

The group of twelve had been split into three squads of four. Calan had been quite peeved when he saw the list posted a noticeboard in the foyer of the main training building.

True Jedi Initiate Squads For more personal attention from each master, the twelve of you will be split into three squads of four. The squads are listed below. If you have any questions, see your Core Master. Even though each squad has a Core Master who will lead them in battle, you will all receive training from all three masters.

**Squad**

**Members**

**Core Master**

**Red Squad**

Conren Volta, Aliura Vih'Torr, Herja Jasyd and Shesa Lordess

Master Fevri

**Blue Squad**

Sarah Geshri, Fole Isoder, Red Onasi and Kaydan Skidder

Master Revan

**Green Squad**

Ludlum Bannu, Calan Perron, Athin Harna and Magus Tame

Master Jinn

Calan was with nobody he really recognised, except Ludlum Bannu, whom he disliked. The masters didn't even put him with Sarah, his best friend and lifelong companion. The friendship between the Perrons and the Geshris had lasted four generations and they weren't even going to be in the same squad.

He would have also liked to be with Red, because his character, ancestry and past intrigued Calan. Instead, he was stuck with Athin Harna, who had been easily taken down by Black Fear, and Magus Tame, whom he didn't know. He sighed and returned to his room.

When Sarah saw the list an hour later, she wasn't as disappointed as Calan. The two had been through a lot together, including the deaths of their parents, (their fathers had died at the same time on Malachor V and their mothers soon after, Sarah's committed suicide and Calan's died soon after from being mauled by Kath Hounds, **A/N: See Wookieepedia page for more info on Kath Hounds**) and the fact that they were in different squads wouldn't drive a wedge between them. She was happy not to be with Conren Volta or Ludlum Bannu, and had met Kaydan Skidder a couple of days previously, and had liked him.

Kaydan's light-hearted and carefree attitude made him easy to be around, even though Calan disliked him. Kaydan didn't seem to care, and Sarah was often seen laughing with him as they shared their experiences living in different Jedi enclaves.

Sarah mostly had stories of funny things that had happened to her, Clan or one of the other pupils there which had got them into trouble, even if it wasn't their fault, including the time she and Calan had been blamed for damaging one of the trees in the main hall. Kaydan mostly told Sarah about times when he had successfully framed the people who he had disliked for things he had done. During his days on Coruscant, he had once convinced an annoyed Jedi Knight that Kaydan's rival, who had actually been Ludlum Bannu, had attempted to jam the door of her room closed and keep her locked in for a while.

Sarah was happy to laugh along with Kaydan, and marvel at his will to do things that she would be too scared to do. She sometimes scolded herself for it, but she was, time after time, comparing Kaydan with Calan. She had started off comparing obvious things: similarity in names, hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, body shape, clothing commonly worn and the state of their rooms. Calan was black-haired with piercing green eyes and had grown into a strong teenager with obvious muscles on his arms and chest. He usually wore clothes that showed his muscles off and his room was always tidy.

Kaydan was blonde-haired with vibrant blue eyes, and didn't have as much muscle as Calan, though he was still fit, and his rich white skin contrasted with Calan's pale white skin. Kaydan wore comfortable clothes that drew attention to the clothes as opposed to his body, and his room was sometimes a mess, though he was disciplined enough to clean it once a week, and it stayed clean for two or sometimes three days, after which time Sarah directed their activities towards her room or the stunning Bastila Lake, much to Kaydan's amusement.

As Sarah had spent more time with Kaydan, she had started to notice other things about the two. Calan had a tendency to get frustrated about anything, and she was sure that he would do just that when he talked to Sarah about the squads. She knew Kaydan wouldn't do that if his position had been reversed with Calan's. Calan had been her only real friend throughout her life since her parents had died. She had gotten used to him, and now that she had more experience with Kaydan, she realised that she liked Kaydan a little better than Calan.

As soon as she thought this, she had cursed herself. She felt as if she was betraying Calan; after all, she had known Calan since the moment she had been born, and she had met Kaydan four weeks ago. How could she like Kaydan more?

*

Revan had explored most of Jedia's surface, and had established the main buildings near Bastila Lake for more reasons than just its beauty. They all had to become accustomed to living on the planet's surface, when many of them had grown up kilometres above land, on Coruscant for example. Bastila Lake helped these high-flyers believe that the planet's surface wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and most of them had adjusted quite well.

Bastila Lake was also filled with edible fish, and water that can easily be harvested for drinking. With the living quarters overlooking Bastila Lake, the initiates were hit in face with beauty and hope. The lake would help to motivate the initiates in the dark times to come. This was only one of the reasons he was so surprised when Sarah Geshri, one of his squad members, at his door. He ushered her in, when he saw her face. She looked upset, though she was hiding it well.

"Master, I..." she started. Revan looked at her in a kind way, but said nothing, willing to listen to whatever she had to say. "I think I like Kaydan..." Revan didn't look surprised.

"This isn't the Jedi. I would be a hypocrite if I banned love in the True Jedi Order."

"No... Not like that, I think I like him more than Calan and I just met him. Calan's been my companion since birth and..." she said. Revan smiled, not seeming surprised.

"You are in my squad, with Kaydan, so it's inevitable that you start to like Kaydan more and more as the four of you Blue Squad members draw closer together. But that doesn't mean you have to choose between your two friends. Calan doesn't mind you being friendly with Kaydan, does he?"

"Well... It doesn't make him excited... He doesn't want to share me around..." Sarah said, "He doesn't like it, but he doesn't seem to show it, I can only tell because I know him so well."

"Then chances are, because he knows _you_ so well, he knows how close you and Kaydan are. He probably knows that you like Kaydan better, and he's probably jealous." Sarah's face fell; she knew Revan was right. "If he gives you any trouble about it, you can talk to me," Revan said with a smile, "or... you could just punch him in the face..." Sarah smiled as well, and thanked Revan before leaving, feeling much better about it. She decided to hang out with Kaydan, and this time, felt no remorse.

*

Fole Isoder had remained in his room until Revan had come to his door to tell him that the Initiation Ceremony was happening. He had played his part, then left, and stayed in his room ever since, except to attend physical and the occasional galactic history lesson. Luckily his room had a food and drinks chute. He would just order anything on the current menu and a pressurized system would send it up. He hadn't left his room, but not because he was anti-social. He was crafting a new lightsaber.

It was more than just a lightsaber. He knew that if he were to survive long in this conflict, he would need a revolutionary weapon, as well as top-shelf training. So, for the first few nights, he had tossed around ideas in his head. Then he had focussed on one design. Since he used one of his weapons in a back-handed style, (and the other front-handed) he had welded in to the base a strong Mandalorian blaster pistol. This would provide an element of surprise in battle.

His newly-built lightsaber was blue, and Fole Isoder was ready to switch on his masterpiece for the first time. He had crafted it to be stocky along the whole length of the hilt, so an enemy would not be suspicious of a concealed weapon in the end. Fole hit touched the small indent in his lightsaber, another new feature, and the blue blade buzzed to life for the first time.

Fole was confused. The blade was blue, and the lightsaber crystal he had used from his old lightsaber was also blue. However, the blade was _dark_ blue, when his other lightsaber had been many shades lighter. Fole switched it off, and used the nearby plasma torch to open up his weapon. Fole fell back in his seat, arms in the air in disbelief. The crystal was also dark blue, when it had been light blue since Fole had found it in the Coruscant Jedi Temple, six years ago, when he had been seven.

Fole spent the night repairing it, and making the surfaces more streamlined. Revan's lightsaber, for Revan, was a tool of death. Nothing more. Fole was completely different. His lightsaber represented him. If it was smooth and intricate, then it reflected Fole's perfectionist personality. If it was unpredictable, if it was surprising for his opponents, then so was Fole. Fole took pride in everything he did, but his lightsaber most of all.

Then he strolled, satisfied over to his balcony, overlooking Bastila Lake. The he saw two ships come screaming down from space, guns blazing and landing quickly in Jedia's ports before anybody had time to react. He rushed out of his room and, lightsaber in hand, pulled Revan's door open. Revan looked up, lightsaber already activated, but saw Fole and nodded.

"I saw them too. Tell everyone to assemble in their squad leader's room. You included. Those ships bring more of the True Sith, so Master Fevri, Master Jinn, and I, will fight them." Fole nodded, and called all the other initiates on his comlink, and told them the orders.

When he was sure nobody was around to stop him, Fole activated his lightsaber and used force-speed to get down to the docks. The three masters would need his help, and would receive it, whether they liked it or not.


	8. The Face of the Enemy

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, no excuses this time. By the way, a Muun is Black Vol's species. Look it up in Wookieepedia if you don't know them. Guys, could you please R&R, I only have 6 reviews so far. Dedicated to Natasha Richardson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, however those who do not appear in the aforementioned video games are of my own creation.**

The Face of the Enemy

The four True Sith, two allocated to each ship, were waiting for their combatants. They had seen the death of the Zarricka in the Force, and had known that their master had gone with it. They had seen Revan and twelve others flee in their ships to this planet. They were here now to reap death on the True Jedi, and crush this newly-formed order before it became strong. They were here, though, first and foremost, to avenge Black Fear, their master.

Black Fear had been training five apprentices before he died, and had been one of only twenty masters, not including the Black Master. His death had sparked the rage of the True Sith, and the five apprentices had been expected to carry out Black Master Death's orders. One, Black Vol, had not wanted to chase them so soon, and rush into combat recklessly. So the other four had knocked him out, and imprisoned him in the Finite Osprey's brig.

The Plunge Saker and the Finite Osprey had been the two ships that Black Fear's first captives had been on, when Black Fear had hijacked them; he had taken them one by one. Black Fear had ordered his apprentices back to the True Sith Academy on Femas Mossar, and they had complied, expecting their master to be close behind. He hadn't been.

They were made up of two humans, a Rodian and a Twi'lek. Their names: Black Cyanide, Black Scorn, Black Hate and Black Heart. They stood symmetrically, lightsabers drawn and raised ready, heads bowed as they prepared themselves. Black Heart, the Rodian, raised his purple-skinned head as he felt their presence. Three of them were coming, strong in the Force, unified, and skilled. The true Jedi and the True Sith were going to clash for the second time.

"State your business on Jedia. I am Master Revan of the True Jedi, and this is Master Jinn and Master Fevri of the same order." Revan said, voice even, but sounding dangerous.

"Which of you killed Black Fear?" The question rang out, but none of the True Jedi knew who had said it. None of their mouths had moved, but they hadn't been speaking through the Force.

"The one who shot down the Zarricka is not here. To get to the others, you will have to go through us."

"In that case..." said one or more of the True Sith, letting the sentence trail off as they pointed their lightsabers at the three masters in unison. Revan lunged at the Rodian, Black Heart, and the fight begun.

Revan noted that their lightsabers varied in colour. The Rodian and both of the humans had the same colour lightsabers as Black Fear, but the Twi'lek had a black lightsaber with a tint of purple. Revan's lightsaber grinded harshly against the Rodian's.

"I am Black Heart. Remember my name for the short time you live." Revan did not answer the Rodian, and focussed on picking up details about the True Sith and fighting them using this information. Like Black Fear, Black Heart was arrogant, Revan could see that already.

Black Heart kicked Revan in the stomach, but was thrown off balance when he tried to block a slash from his combatant. He fell to the ground, and lost a finger to Revan as he regained his footing. Revan was curious to see how he would cope with this, but Black Heart sprang back and let the Twi'lek take his place fighting Revan while he stopped the blood flow and temporarily healed his wound with the Force.

*

"So, what's your name? Black Piece of Crap? Black I Suck? Huh?" Felix Jinn said to the human facing him, in a desperate Force duel. It was intended to anger him, but the human was calmer and less arrogant than Black Fear or Black Heart, and didn't respond. He only increased the power behind each attack.

Felix grudgingly admired the True Sith's strategy. The fights were one-on-one, but the fourth, a blue-skinned Twi'lek with one tentacle, or 'lekku' on his head, was hanging back, occaisionally swapping places with another or helping them when they seemed in trouble.

"Black Cyanide," the human said.

*

Ella Fevri was making ground on her opponent. She was obviously fighting the weakest, and the Twi'lek was constantly coming to his aid. The man was small and not as strong in physical terms or in the Force as his fellows. His lightsaber skills were better, but not as good as Ella's, and he was swiftly becoming sloppier and more desperate. She could see a look of desperation in his eyes, he knew he was done for; the Twi'lek couldn't protect him forever.

Ella purposely stumbled, hoping that her opponent, who she had learned, was named Black Hate, would seize the fake opportunity and make a reckless attack. He lunged, but cautiously, suspecting a ruse. Ella parried, but the force of the blow was enough to push her to the ground. She barely dodged a quick stab from Black Hate. She rolled quickly to the side, and sprang to her feet, trying to devise a plan to defeat Black Hate.

A thought came to her, and as she swung her lightsaber at Black Hate's head, she was punched in the head from behind by the Twi'lek, Black Scorn, and she fell to the ground. Both of the True Sith slashed at her, and Ella could only block one. As she waited for the end that she knew would surely come milliseconds after, she tried to think, but nothing would come to mind.

Fole Isoder's dark blue blade came down to protect Ella Fevri from Black Hate's lightsaber. He was immediately locked in fierce combat with Black Hate, but he had saved Ella Fevri's life, and if she had died so early in their struggle against the True Sith, the Order would have fallen apart. Too soon, he reminded himself, to say that. She may die yet, he thought, or Revan, or Felix.

He may have been grossly inexperienced compared to the other True Jedi in the fight, but he had the element of surprise on his side. Fole Isoder would fight to victory or death.

*

Black Scorn saw the female go down, and decided that Black Hate no longer needed help. He focussed his energies on helping Black Heart kill the strongest, Revan. Then as Black Hate's lightsaber came down to strike the killing blow, another appeared, and saved the female at the last moment. The boy was _fast_ and wielded a dark blue-coloured lightsaber. It was thick at the hilt, so he didn't think much of his lightsaber craftsmanship. He was therefore probably not very talented all round as a Force user. Black Hate could handle him, though Black Scorn decided to engage the female.

*

Ella Fevri reacted quickly to the fact that she was still breathing, and slid out from under Black Hate, seeing her rescuer: Fole Isoder. She didn't know how or why he was there, and nor did she care; he had saved his life, and although she would have to pretend to think him irresponsible, her gratitude was eternal. From then on, Ella Fevri respected Fole Isoder more than the rest of the initiates. She sprang up, and saw the Twi'lek running towards her, confident, but not arrogant, readying for a slash.

*

Felix Jinn was close to victory against Black Cyanide, and was gearing up for a final assault. His green lightsaber always seemed to have more power behind it as it slammed, sizzling, into Black Cyanide's. The True Sith was tiring, and Felix lunged when he saw a weak spot. The green blade crackled home, and Black Cyanide stumbled back, mouth hanging open in disbelief, with a gaping wound in his left leg.

Felix lashed out with the Force and sent Black Cyanide careering back into the landing gear of the Finite Osprey. Cyanide staggered to his feet, while the other True Jedi pressured their opponents so that Black Cyanide could receive no help. Felix stabbed at him twice and Cyanide managed to parry them both, but sloppily. He was tiring, and Felix knew that he just needed to be patient, and attack his opponent strongly and quickly, and soon Black Cyanide would be dead.

Black Cyanide summoned up the last of his courage and energy. He pretended to expose his good leg to attack, and when Felix Jinn went for the crippling blow Black Cyanide threw his lightsaber at his adversary. With it, he threw away his life; as he had left his entire body wide open for attack. His desperate assault was in vain, and Felix Jinn dodged Cyanide's lightsaber, and stabbed him through the neck, killing him instantly. As Black Cyanide's heart stopped, the bonds of Force power around Black Vol weakened, and Vol knew his fellows had lost one, and he would soon be free of the devilish mental cage Black Fear's other apprentices had imprisoned him in.

*

From there, Felix immediately rushed over to Fole Isoder to aid him against Black Scorn. When Felix took his place Fole collapsed, exhausted, against the durasteel wall behind him. Black Scorn was obviously a better swordsman than Fole, but Fole's lightsaber hadn't revealed its secret yet. He had told himself that he was only going to use the blaster pistol in his lightsaber in an emergency.

Fole glanced to his left and right, and decided to give Felix Jinn a hand, since he must have been tired from his encounter with Black Cyanide. Felix went for an ambitious strike at Black Hate's legs. When Black Hate counterattacked, Fole blocked for Felix. This enabled Felix to make more risky attacks without fear of paying the price. Felix dropped back to allow Fole to go on the offensive, and Fole decided that now was the time to strike.

Fole yelped and stepped backwards with every hit he deflected. As Black Hate became more complacent, Fole threw his lightsaber with all the force he could muster, and Black Hate dodged it, moving in for the kill. Black Hate used the Force to knock Felix Jinn down, and suddenly, Fole was defenceless. Fole's lightsaber hovered in the air behind Black Hate, but Fole knew it would not return to his hands fast enough to defend him. Fole closed his eyes, and willed his weapon to attack from afar. The blaster pistol in the hilt of his lightsaber activated, and hit Black Hate three times in the back of the head.

The True Sith's headless body crumpled to the ground as Fole's lightsaber returned to him. To make sure his enemy was dead, Fole stabbed Black Hate through the heart. All the remaining combatants stopped short, but soon the fighting started again. Felix leapt off the ground, and rushed over to help Ella Fevri, while Fole ran to Revan's aid.

Black Vol smiled to himself as the bonds around him weakened once more. The Muun flexed against the bonds, but Black Scorn and Black Heart were together stronger than Black Vol. So he waited for the next one to die.

*

Black Heart knew he was nearly overcome. Black Scorn was also immobile under the weight of numbers, and Black Hate's death had been the turning point in this battle. It was time for a final stand, and the Rodian let out a shriek of fury, and slashed wildly at Revan and Fole with his red lightsaber.

Fole cried out as Black Heart's lightsaber opened a cut on Fole's arm. Suddenly, anger overtook Fole's mind and he battled Black Heart with equal intensity. Revan leapt in the fight as well, but with a clear mind, and was a more calculated fighter than Fole. Revan lapsed into thought about Fole's lightsaber. Then he suddenly stopped, realising that his lightsaber was lodged in Black Heart's throat. The Rodian gurgled, and fell to the ground, limp.

Black Scorn saw Black Heart die, and launched a Force wave at his enemies. He fled to the Finite Osprey, and was too quick to be caught by any of the True Jedi, but a stray blaster bolt hit him in the back, and as the True Jedi attacked the exit ramp, Black Scorn started up the ship and took off.

*

Black Vol felt another of his comrades fall, and cursed; with Black Scorn still alive, the bonds couldn't be broken. If only their master had favoured Black Vol instead! Then Black Scorn fled up the exit ramp, sustaining a shot to the back, and suddenly, with this wound, the bonds fractured. All Black Vol had to do was apply a little pressure, and he was free.

As the ship left Jedia's orbit, Black Vol activated his newly rediscovered lightsaber. He stalked over to the cockpit, silently, with revenge on his mind. They had imprisoned him, and now they were all dead, but one, Black Scorn, the ringleader. Now Black Scorn would die. Black Scorn prepared for the jump to hyperspace, but before he could confirm, he was gripped by the Force. The Force constricted his windpipe, and the last thing Black Scorn saw before his death was the face of his enemy, Black Vol.


End file.
